Hechizo de Amor
by EiShel Hale
Summary: UA&UH. E&B. Alice y Bella, en un momento infantil y de diversión, deciden hacer caso a el insistente sueño que tiene Alice cada noche. Deben hacer una pócima de amor, y de esta manera tendrán a cualquier chico a sus pies."¡Edward, no!"-gritamos. -¡R&R!-
1. PREFACIO

**Hechizo de Amor**

**Summary completo:** UA&UH. E&B. Alice y Bella, en un momento infantil y de diversión, deciden hacer caso a el insistente sueño que tiene Alice cada noche. Deben hacer una pócima de amor, y de esta manera tendrán a cualquier chico a sus pies. Bella no cree en esas cosas, pero todo cambia cuando por _"accidente"_ la maldita poción cae en manos de Edward, el gemelo de Alice. ¿Cómo puede afectar esto a sus vidas?. _"¡Edward, no!"-_ gritamos Alice y yo a la vez.

Ho00ola!

Otra vez yo, y esta vez con una nueva historia jeje, espero que la disfrutéis tano como yo al escribirla, y que me lo hagáis saber. Esta primera actualización se la dedico a Yuliss, por su apoyo y ayuda, tQ! =).

Disfruten!

**Hechizo de Amor**_** … Edward&Isabella … **_**Hechizo de Amor**

_Prefacio_

_¿Cómo había dejado que sucediera esto?, él no me ama. Todo mi amor, su amor… toda la felicidad e ilusiones que tenía, ¡todo era una mentira!, me había dejado llevar por mi corazón y sus palabras de eterno amor, queriendo no escuchar los problemas que me acarrearían mis actos, queriendo huir de la pura verdad._

_Había sido una egoísta, y desgraciadamente, me di cuenta demasiado tarde._

_Puede que nunca me olvide de él… de los momentos vividos juntos, que marcaron el nuevo rumbo de mi vida, y que fueron sin duda alguna, los mejores momentos de mis diecisiete años de existencia. Aunque en mi fuero interno, era lo que más deseaba, olvidarlo todo, poder dejar atrás este dolor que me está matando por dentro._

_Así era como me sentía._

_No sé si tendré el valor de volver a verlo, de estar frente a él, y que no recuerde __nada,__absolutamente nada__, de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. No quiero ver como rehace su vida, y que yo no esté en ella._

_Pero, sabía que me lo merecía todo._

_Había sido un hermoso sueño, en el que todos mis deseos e ilusiones se hicieron realidad, y del que no habría querido despertar nunca._

_Pero todo lo bueno tiene su parte mala, y no tardó en llegar._

_Tenía la extraña sensación de que me había olvidado de algo, pero aun así, no dude al hacerle saber a Alice, sobre mi decisión._

_Sabía que mi respuesta había sido la correcta, podría arrepentirme, de hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo, pero solo me arrepentía porque era una egoísta, y esta faceta de mi, era la que me había llevado al profundo hoyo del que me costaría salir con el corazón completo._

_Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, estaba perdida…_

_Perdida en un cuento real._

**Hechizo de Amor**_** … Edward&Isabella … **_**Hechizo de Amor**

¿Os gusto?, solo es el prefacio, por lo que si recibo buenas críticas, subiré en los próximos días el primer capítulo =).

_**Reviews!?,**_ ¿Pensáis que lo merezco?, solo os quita un minuto de vuestra vida, y si lo pensáis, es como un modo de _"pago"_ que le hacéis a las autoras por compartir sus historias con vosotras, ¿No creéis que es lo justo?, vosotras leéis y nosotras recibimos vuestras críticas sobre lo que escribimos – ya sea buenas o malas –, solo las autoras que me lean, pueden comprender la angustia que pasamos a veces por no poder actualizar a tiempo, y lo dichosa que nos hacen ver reviews en nuestro correo, aunque sea simplemente un comentario de dos palabras xD, incluso nos animan actualizar antes =). Con esto quiero dejar claro que no obligo a nadie a dejar reviews, solo di mi opinión, un poco extensa, pero así soy yo jeje.

_**Propaganda xD**_

Otro tema, para todas aquellas que leen _The Holiday, _sé que dije que actualizaría antes que ninguna de mis historias, pero sinceramente, tengo la idea de lo que quiero escribir, pero aun no sé como plasmarlo, y tampoco veía justo tener parada mis otros fics, por lo que decidí actualizar, prometo estrujarme el cerebro estos días y traeros el capitulo lo más pronto posible, y ya que estoy puesta, os invito a pasaros por mis otras historias =).

Desde aquí le mando un beso enorme a Yuliss, por ayudarme con la ortografía =P.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

_Bye, Bye!_

_Eishel Hale…!_


	2. Algo estúpido y sin sentido

**Hechizo de Amor**

**Summary completo:** UA&UH. E&B. Alice y Bella, en un momento infantil y de diversión, deciden hacer caso a el insistente sueño que tiene Alice cada noche. Deben hacer una pócima de amor, y de esta manera tendrán a cualquier chico a sus pies. Bella no cree en esas cosas, pero todo cambia cuando por _"accidente"_ la maldita poción cae en manos de Edward, el gemelo de Alice. ¿Cómo puede afectar esto a sus vidas?. _"¡Edward, no!"-_ gritamos Alice y yo a la vez.

Ho00ola!

¡Ya estoy aquí!, no me tarde ¿Cierto? n-n.

Muchiisiimas gracias por sus reviews! Me hiciera muy feliz =P jeje, intente responder todo los reviews, a todos aquellos que no están registrados como no se puede responder por correo desde aquí os doy las gracias, y también a los lectores silencioso. Como siempre gracias a Yuliss, por su apoyo y ayuda, tQ! =).

Disfruten!

**Hechizo de Amor**_** … Edward&Isabella … **_**Hechizo de Amor**

**Capitulo 1**

**Algo estúpido y sin sentido**

_"¡Oh, Bella!, es tan real"_ – dijo por décima vez en el día.

Me contó Alice, que llevaba una semana teniendo el mismo sueño, ella y yo creando una poción con la que podíamos tener a cualquier chico muriéndose por nosotras, según ella, presiente que ese sueño quiere decirle algo.

_"Me parece haber oído ese comentario antes"_ – susurré más bien para mí que para ella.

Caminábamos – o más bien trotábamos – a la clase de Geometría. El timbre que nos avisaba de la entra en clase, había sonado hacía exactamente, diez minutos. Perfecto, el primer día tras las vacaciones de Navidad, y ya llegábamos tarde, _¿Qué pasará cuando llevemos un mes en clase?._

_"Tenemos que hacerlo"_ – ordenó.

Frené en seco, a tan sólo tres pasos de la clase de Geometría, y me giré para encarar a Alice.

_"¿Qué?"_ – Bufé –_ "¡Sólo es un sueño Alice!, tienes que estar bromeando, no puede ser cierto que me estés diciendo esto"._

_"Es tan cierto, como que vamos a entrar tarde a la clase Geometría"_ - Pasó por mi lado – sin darme tiempo a hablar - e ingresó en la clase con una disculpa al profesor, yo entre tras ella, y juntas, frente a todas las miradas divertidas de nuestros compañeros – que provocaron mi sonrojo – soportamos el sermón, de un bastante enfadado profesor. _Parece que las Navidades no fueron buenas para todos._ Pensé.

Cuando pensó que ya había sido suficiente, nos ordenó que nos sentáramos. Sin discutir, ambas nos dirigimos a nuestros pupitres.

_"Después de clase, iremos a la Biblioteca del Instituto, allí encontraremos lo que buscamos"_ – susurró con una gran sonrisa.

_"Alice, te estás comportando como una cría" –_ le reproché en el mismo volumen.

Rió suavemente, y sin despegar esa sonrisa de su rostro – que le hacía más inocente e infantil–, me respondió.

_"¿Nunca has soñado con hacer una locura?, ¿Algo estúpido y sin sentido?"_ - su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

¿Hacer…una locura, estúpida y sin sentido?. _Besar a Mike, hacerme lesbiana, salir con Mike, saltar por un acantilado, volver a besar a Mike, hacerme amiga de Lauren, ¿¡Ser porrista y besar a Mike!?._ Muchas tonterías que _jamás_ haría, volaron por mi cabeza.

_"¡Señoritas!"_ – Nos llamó la atención el profesor, rojo de la ira – _"¡No escucharon nada de lo que les dije!"_ – Gritó –_ "No quiero volver a oírlas en lo que queda de clase" _– ordenó.

Alice y yo volvimos a disculparnos, y ya no cruzamos palabra en lo que quedó de clase.

La mañana pasó igual de aburrida que siempre, el que sea un nuevo año, no hace las clases más amenas. Me dirigía a mi última clase, Biología. Era una de mis asignaturas preferidas, y tenía la suerte de tener como compañero a Edward, el hermano gemelo de Alice.

Cuando ingresé en clase, al primero que vi fue a él, sentado en su pupitre, tan guapo como siempre, cuando me vio, me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa, y yo se la respondí como una tonta.

No era ningún secreto que Edward Cullen, era el chico más deseado del Instituto por todas las chicas, y el mas envidiado por todos los chicos – aunque todo lo que pensaban de él, le era indiferente -, era alto y musculoso, de tez extremadamente pálida, facciones simétricas y masculinas, su cabello de color bronce – con un estilo propio, siempre despeinado -, con el caramelo fundido de sus hermosos ojos, que le caracterizaba. Era bueno en todos los deportes, inteligente, encantador, divertido, protector…podría seguir y no acabar nunca, pero había algo que me encantaba de él, ¡podías tener una conversación decente con él!, sin que en cuyas conversaciones aparezcan las palabras_ "salir", "sábado", "novia", "sexo"_. En fin, él simplemente era perfecto, parecía sacado de un libro.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que Edward era el mejor candidato a novio que se puede tener, yo solo lo veía como mi mejor amigo, nos conocíamos desde que teníamos pañales, ya era incluso como un _hermano_. La mujer que lo tenga será extremadamente afortunada.

Alice, obviamente, al ser su gemela era también hermosa. La única diferencia entre ellos – aparte del sexo -, Alice era más bajita, delgada, y su cabello era negro azabache – corto y rebelde –, lo demás era todo exactamente igual.

Bueno y yo…soy la chica más simple de todo Forks, de estatura media, delgada, de tez pálida, cabello largo y lacio, de color café, y unos enormes y expresivos – y cuando digo enormes y expresivos, no lo digo literalmente – ojos color chocolate, mi cara no tenía chiste. Al lado de ellos, me sentía insignificante, parecían dos ángeles caídos del cielo, y yo la sombra que les acompaña.

_"Hola, Bella"_ – me saludó cuando me senté a su lado – _"Me he enterado que esta mañana llegaron tarde"_ – rió.

Su risa era música para mis oídos.

_"Fue muy amable de tu parte no llevarnos esta mañana a clase, y dejar que Alice estrenara su nuevo Porsche"_ – fue un el regalo de Navidad que le hizo Edward a Alice, un precioso y llamativo Porsche amarillo. ¿Olvidé decir que eran una familia de dinero?, ¿Por qué desde cuando un hermano normal te regala un coche?, ¿De dónde saca el dinero? – _"Pero gracias a ello, nos hemos quedado paradas tres veces en la carretera, hemos llegado tarde a clase, y nos han sermoneado frente a toda la clase"_ – dije con falso enfado – _"He pasado tanta vergüenza, mi cara parecía un semáforo en rojo" _– le reproché.

Volvió a reír, ahora más alto, llamando la atención de algunas chicas, que al vernos juntos, me mataron con la mirada, la que peor me miraba era la abeja reina del grupito, Lauren. Tragué pesadamente, éste era el problema de andar con Edward Cullen, las chicas me odian, pero a pesar de todo valía la pena pasar por ello, Edward era realmente maravilloso, y muy pocas personas lo conocían tan bien como yo. Solo veían al guapo y rico Edward Cullen, y nada más.

_"No le hagas caso"_ – habló Edward ahora serio, me volví para mirarlo. En sus ojos había ¿miedo? , ¿A qué podía tener miedo?, ¿Lauren?–_ "Pero si te sientes demasiado incómoda, no tienes porque hablarme"._

¿Había oído bien?.

_"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"_ – Sonreí para alegrar su cara, y parece que lo conseguí –_ "No voy a dejar de hablar con mi mejor amigo, porque la estúpida de Lauren y su séquito me odien por estar contigo"_- argumenté.

Sonrió con tristeza – _"Siento que tengas que pasar por esto" ._

_"Tranquilo, con el tiempo una se acostumbra a todo"_ – sonreí.

El profesor entro en clase interrumpiendo mi conversación con Edward, ambos nos pusimos bien en nuestros sitios, y atendimos al profesor. La clase fue divertida, adoraba al profesor Bennet, siempre nos sorprendía, cada día daba la clase de una forma distinta, para que no fuera tan aburrida, en el fondo, todos se lo agradecíamos.

Sólo quedaban diez minutos para que terminara la clase – y con ellos todas las clases –, cuando mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo, acaba de recibir un mensaje, lo saqué con cuidado de que no me viera el profesor Bennet, y lo abrí.

_Jacob (L)._

Jacob era mi novio desde hacía un par de meses, él vivía y estudiaba en La Push, una reserva india cerca de Forks, por lo que solo nos veíamos los fines de semana y algunas tardes entre semanas.

_Hola amor!, después del entrenamiento_

_había pensado en invitarte al cine ¿Qué me dices?._

_Te echo mucho de menos, necesito verte._

_tQ!!, Jake._

_Qué mono era._ Sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí, levante la cabeza y me tope con los intensos ojos topacios de Edward, se mostraba indiferente, pero un tanto curioso.

_"Jacob"_ – susurré. Asintió y volvió la vista al profesor.

_Lo siento Jake,_

_Alice me ha preparado una emboscada a la salida,_

_Ya ha hecho planes para mí, _

_y sabes que es imposible llevarle la contraria._

_Yo también te echo de menos._

_TQ! (L) Bella._

Le di a enviar y suspiré. Al cabo de un minuto, volvió a vibrar.

_Se como es esa enana, no hay problema,_

_estos próximos días voy a estar ocupado, _

_pero el viernes no tengo clase, te paso a recoger al instituto._

_Diviértete!, tQ! Jacob._

Acepté sin pensármelo dos veces, y cerré el móvil.

_Riiiing, riiiing._

_¡Amo ese timbre!._ Edward ya estaba de pie esperándome, recogí mis cosas rápidamente y salimos juntos al aparcamiento. Allí junto al ostentoso Porsche, estaba Alice – bastante nerviosa y sonriente– hablando con Jasper Hale – su amor platónico, mejor amigo de Edward, gemelo de Rose Hale, la novia del hermano de Alice y Edward, Emmet –, si definitivamente esto parecía un culebrón.

_"Edward, Bella"_ – nos saludó Jasper , le contestamos con un rápido_ "Hola",_ y volvió toda su atención a Alice -"_Tengo que irme"._

_"¡Tan pronto!"_ – dijo una desilusionada Alice.

_"Rose esta desespera por que la lleve a ver a Emmet"_ – sonrió tristemente. Emmet estudiaba en la universidad de Port Angeles, y Rose estaba en último año de instituto, su flameante coche estaba estropeado, por lo que Jasper paso a ser su chofer personal, ¿He nombrado que los Hale también eran una familia de dinero? –_ "Me ha encantado hablar contigo Alice"_ – sonrió dulcemente en su dirección – _"Adiós chicos"_ – Lo despedimos, y vimos como se marchaba en su coche.

_"Creo que voy a morir de felicidad"_ – dijo Alice llevándose una mano al corazón.

_"No dramatices tanto"_ – Edward río y yo rodé los ojos.

De repente se recompuso de inmediato y me miró.

_"Tú y yo tenemos planes"_ – me cogió de la mano, y tiró en dirección a la biblioteca.

Edward nos miraba divertido, me despedí con la mano, y me dejé arrastrar por Alice.

_"¿Estás segura de esto?"_ – pregunté – _"Es infantil, estúpido y no tiene sentido que hagamos una poción"_ – como no recibí respuesta seguí hablando – _"Además, en el caso de que funcione, yo ya tengo novio, y solo hay que mirar a Jasper a los ojos para ver que se muere por ti"_ – añadí.

_"Sabes que tengo este tipo de sueños a menudo"_ – habló – _"Siempre que un sueño se me repite es porque quiere decirme algo, es como una premonición"_ – y ya estamos de nuevo con "Alice la que lo ve todo" – _"No sé el porqué, pero algo me dice, que éste sueño no es tan estúpido y sin sentido como piensas"._

_"Alice, mucha gente sueña más de una vez lo mismo y no ocurre nada"_ – siempre era el mismo tema.

_"Qué pasó cuando soñé que nos pondrían un examen sorpresa de Matemáticas, no lo pusieron y fui la única que aprobó, porque tú no quisiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que estudiaras"_ – soltó –_ "¿Qué me dices a eso?"._

_"Coincidencia"_ – respondí.

_"Soñé durante una semana que Jacob te iba a pedir salir, ¿Y qué paso?"_ – Me encaró –_ "Déjame que responda por ti, te pidió salir, el mismo día, en el mismo lugar, y a la misma hora que yo te dije. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?"._

_"Coincidencia"_ – mi voz dudo al decirlo, la verdad es que aquello me sorprendió bastante.

_"La vida no se basa en coincidencias, porque estas no existen. Lo que verdaderamente existe es el destino, yo solo tengo un pequeño adelanto de ese destino"_ – dijo orgullosa de su argumentación – _"Venga di que sí, será divertido. Recordaremos viejos momentos de nuestra infancia" _– como resistirme al puchero que plantó en su cara.

_"¡Está bien!, seamos infantiles por una tarde"_ – dije riéndome, Alice me abrazó, y juntas ingresamos en la biblioteca.

A pesar de todo, no había nada de malo en ser inmaduras, y creer en los hechizos de amor por un día, incluso mi _yo _maduro quería aceptar, había algo_ misterioso_ en todo esto.

**Hechizo de Amor**_** … Edward&Isabella … **_**Hechizo de Amor**

¿Os gusto?, espero que sí. Estoy abierta a toda clases de críticas, también por si alguien quiere aportar alguna idea =).

Para aquellas chicas que odian a Jacob, ¡Lo siento!, era necesario ponerlo, pero no se preocupen, confíen en Edward, cuando está el de por medio, Jacob no tiene nada que hacer xDD. Que me perdonen las fans de Jacob.

**_Reviews!?,_** ¿Pensáis que lo merezco?, solo os quita un minuto de vuestra vida, y si lo pensáis, es como un modo de _"pago"_ que le hacéis a las autoras por compartir sus historias con vosotras, ¿No creéis que es lo justo?, vosotras leéis y nosotras recibimos vuestras críticas sobre lo que escribimos – ya sea buenas o malas –, solo las autoras que me lean, pueden comprender la angustia que pasamos a veces por no poder actualizar a tiempo, y lo dichosa que nos hacen ver reviews en nuestro correo, aunque sea simplemente un comentario de dos palabras xD, incluso nos animan actualizar antes =). Con esto quiero dejar claro que no obligo a nadie a dejar reviews, solo di mi opinión, un poco extensa, pero así soy yo jeje.

**_Propaganda xD_**

Otro tema, ahora mismo estoy trabajando en ¿¡Donde esta mi cuerpo!?, intentare subirlo como muy pronto hoy, como muy tarde el miércoles , y ya que estoy puesta, os invito a pasaros por mis otras historias =).

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

_Bye, Bye!_

_Eishel Hale…!_


	3. ¿Coincidencia o destino?

**Hechizo de Amor**

**Summary completo:** UA&UH. E&B. Alice y Bella, en un momento infantil y de diversión, deciden hacer caso a el insistente sueño que tiene Alice cada noche. Deben hacer una pócima de amor, y de esta manera tendrán a cualquier chico a sus pies. Bella no cree en esas cosas, pero todo cambia cuando por _"accidente"_ la maldita poción cae en manos de Edward, el gemelo de Alice. ¿Cómo puede afectar esto a sus vidas?. _"¡Edward, no!"-_ gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

Ho00ola!

Siento haber tardado, mi ordenador murió durante dos semanas y perdí todos los datos =(. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!. Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia.

Disfruten! =P

**Hechizo de Amor**_** … Edward&Isabella … **_**Hechizo de Amor**

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**¿Coincidencia o destino?**_

"Cómo enamorar a tu mejor amigo", " 1.000 Pociones para una exitosa vida amorosa", "¿No sabes si estas enamorada?, 101 consejos para averiguarlo", "Trucos para conquistar a un chico", "¿Enamorada de un vampiro?. 365 secretos para enamorarlo", "Hechizos de belleza", "Como ser sexy"…la lista seguía, y realmente eran patéticos.

1º ¿Cómo podían publicar este tipo de libros?;

2º ¿Por qué se encontraban _precisamente_ en la biblioteca de la escuela?;

3º ¿Por qué había más de tres estanterías cubiertas de estas bobadas? ¿Esto es imprescindible para estudiar?;

4º y más importante, ¿Por qué narices acepté buscar ese maldito libro?. ¡Oh!, sí, ya lo recuerdo, por cierto duendecillo con el poder de manipular a las personas con sus bien practicados pucheros, y su expresiva y emocional cara de cordero degollado, que me había abandonado junto a una estantería, mientras ella correteaba de una para otra, de lo rápido que lo hacía, solo podía ver su rebelde pelo volar de un lado a otro.

Cogí uno de aquellos libros para entretenerme mientras Alice buscaba el libro que necesitábamos, para ser exactos, tenía entre mis manos, "¿No sabes si estas enamorada?, 101 consejos para averiguarlo_"._ Con leer el titulo, ya puedes imaginarte la de tonterías que debe haber en su interior.

Abrí una página al azar, y comencé a leer.

…_no debes confundir jamás amar a alguien, con querer a una persona, son dos termines muy diferentes…_

…_esa sensación en tu estómago, de mil mariposas revoloteando en su interior, solo ocurre cuando lo tienes frente a ti, cuando le hablas o te habla, cuando le miras, cuando él te mira, cuando te toca, simplemente con su presencia, esas pequeñas mariposas del amor, hacen acto de presencia en tu interior…_

…_sus labios son como un manjar prohibido, y lo prohibido nos escita, sentimos la necesidad de volver a besarlos, aún sabiendo que es un pecado…_

…_tu respiración es irregular con su cercanía, sientes como si te faltara el oxígeno, y necesitaras besar sus labios para recuperarlo, y una vez que los pruebas sientes que has tocado el cielo, ya no puedes dejar de pensar en ellos, en su sabor, en su forma, en lo que te hace sentir su roce, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, estas pensando en ellos, sientes que dependes de ellos, se convierte en tu marca de heroína…_

…_el bombeo de tu corazón acelerado por su roce, por sus palabras, por tan solo su presencia…_

…_experimentas nuevas emociones…_

…_vives en una constante preocupación por esa persona…_

…_tu mirada se dulcifica cuando lo ves, no puedes despegar tus ojos de esa persona, todo tu ser está pendiente de lo que hace, como si cada gesto, fuera lo más impresionante del mundo… _

…_sientes que tu deber es proteger a esa persona, hacerla feliz, aún acosta de tu felicidad, porque sientes que solo puedes vivir por y para esa persona…_

…_experimentas los celos, la posesión…_

Cerré el libro con un golpe seco.

Yo nunca he sentido nada de esto con Jacob. Entonces…eso quiere decir, ¿Qué no lo amo?. _Tonta Bella. Es solo un libro, todas estas cosas son mentiras, tu sabes que amas a Jacob, solo estas estresada con los estudios, y la estupidez de la poción_.

Reí de lo estúpido que era que me estuviera convenciendo de lo que a mi parecer, era lo correcto y verdadero. Pase mis dedos cuidadosamente sobre las letras de la portada, y suspiré.

_Amo a Jacob._

"_¡Lo encontré!, ¡Bella, lo encontré!"_ - gritó Alice ganándose la mirada de reproche de más de una persona, seguido por un sonoro "shhh".

Deje el libro rápidamente en su sitio, y me dirigí apresurada a la busca de Alice.

No entendía el porqué, pero las palabras pronunciadas, habían provocado algo en mi interior, algo…que no entendía, era una sensación extraña, era una mezcla de alivio, alegría, satisfacción, y mil sensaciones que no conocía, en resumidas palabras, estaba eufórica.

"…_experimentas nuevas emociones…"_

¡Oh, Dios!, maldito subconsciente que tiene que recordarlo _todo_.

Amor a Jacob. Amo a Jacob. Amo a Jacob.

"…_no debes confundir jamás amar a alguien, con querer a una persona, son dos termines muy diferentes…"_

_AMO a a Jacob. AMO a Jacob._

Conseguí que la maldita voz se callara, cuando estaba llegando a la posición de Alice, se encontraba de espaldas a mí, inclinada en el suelo.

"_Y bien, ¿Lo encontraste?"_ – susurré.

"_Exacto"_ – dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Se giró para encararme y soltó sin previo aviso un voluminoso y pesado libro sobre mis frágiles manos. Como ya dije son frágiles, lo que provocó que una de mis muñecas crujiese, me mordí la lengua para no gritar en aquel espacio tan silencioso, e intente por todos los medios no dejar caer el libro al suelo para no crear un ruido espantoso, lo único que me fue imposible retener , fueron las lágrimas.

Alice se apresuró a quitarme el libro de encima, sentí un alivio inmediato al quitar el peso de mis manos, pero pronto la muñeca izquierda me empezó arder, y sentí – y vi –, como en un segundo, se iba inflamando, y poniéndose morada.

Alice se llevo las manos a la boca para evitar un grito de horror, agarró con una mano el monstruoso libro y con la otra mi muñeca buena, me saco a toda velocidad de la biblioteca.

"_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¡Juro que no fue mi intención!, por un momento olvidé que eras más frágil que una muñeca de porcelana"_ – se disculpó Alice, en su cara estaba pintado el arrepentimiento.

Me gustaría haberla tranquilizado – ya que estaba metiendo botes, _cosa_ que sabe que me pone de los nervios, y pidiendo en exceso "disculpas" –, pero aún mantenía mi lengua entre mis dientes – por temor a soltarla, y que escapara el grito de dolor que estaba aguantando. Aún sabiendo que ya podía hacerlo, me encontraba en los aparcamientos frente por frente de la biblioteca, un lugar no precisamente silencioso –, además, tenía una mano morada y del tamaño de un pie de elefante, que me preocupaba _más_ que la histeria de Alice.

Alice cogió con delicadeza mi mano – o al menos esa cosa a la que solía llamar _mano _– entres las suyas.

"_Tiene una pinta horrible. ¿Crees que se gangrenara y tendrán que amputártela?" _- me horroricé al instante. Alice vio mi cara, y se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata – _"Lo siento, lo siento cariño, no, eso no va a pasar, son estupideces mías, veo demasiadas series de hospitales, olvídalo, ¿vale?"_ – dijo esperanzada. Asentí un poco insegura, y su vista volvió a mi "mano" – _"Te llevare al hospital"_ – sentenció.

Nos dirigimos a su coche, soltó el maldito libro en el asiento trasero, y luego tomo rumbo al hospital.

No hay nada más verdadero como el odio que siento hacia los hospitales, ¿por qué?, porque paso media vida allí dentro. Cuando llegamos Alice me agarró del codo con delicadeza, y me llevo hacia recepción.

"_Perdone, ¿Se encuentra el Doc. Carlisle Cullen?"_ – preguntó Alice educadamente.

La señora detrás de la mesa nos evaluó con la mirada, y nos informo con desagrado, que se encontraba en una reunión en estos momentos.

"_Alice, Bella, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?"_ – preguntó una aterciopelada voz a nuestras espaldas. Salvadas.

Nos giramos sobre nuestros talones, y encaramos a un sorprendido Edward.

"_Bella, no me digas que volviste a caerte"_ – dijo divertido, yo gruñí en respuesta.

"_¡Edward!"_ – Chillo Alice aliviada – _"¡Tienes que ayudarnos!, deje caer un pesado libro con menos cuidado del normal, sobre los flacuchos y débiles brazos de Bella, ¡Tiene la mano del tamaño de un elefante!"_ – gritó desesperada.

La diversión desapareció al instante de la cara de Edward, dejando paso a la preocupación, posó su vista en mi, y de ahí, bajo hasta mi "mano".

"_¡Oh, Dios!, Alice, ¿Qué le has hecho?"_ – le regañó Edward.

"_La he traído para que Carlisle la miré, pero está reunido"_ – informó Alice sin que se le preguntara.

"_Está bien, yo me haré cargo, vamos a la oficina de Carlisle"_ – me agarró de la cintura suavemente, y me llevo hasta el segundo piso.

"_¿Te duele?"_ – preguntó mientras tocaba la mano en algunos puntos.

"_No mucho"_ – dije después de haber mantenido la boca cerrada desde el golpe.

Edward siguió tocando hasta que un pequeño grito salió de mis labios, Edward soltó de golpe mi mano, y me miró asustado.

"_¡Lo siento!, ¿te he hecho mucho daño?, no ha… no ha sido mi intención"_ – dijo realmente preocupado.

Algo en sus palabras hizo que mi corazón bombeara más deprisa, y estaba segura que no había sido a causa del dolor.

"…vives en una constante preocupación por esa persona…"

Vale. Esto ya estaba sobrepasando mi paciencia. Siempre me ha dicho Renee, que la paciencia es una virtud, y juro que yo la tengo, pero como todo, tiene un límite.

¿Es _esto_ que me está pasando una _desagradable_ coincidencia?, o por lo contrario, ¿es una broma pesada de mi_ maldito _subconsciente?. Desde que leí esas bobadas, no dejo de ver _cosas_ donde no las hay_._

"_N-no tranquilo, estoy bien"_ – intenté calmarlo.

Aún no muy seguro, y con la preocupación aún plasmada en su rostro, me puso una pomada delicadamente, y colocó una venda.

"_Es solo un esguince, no hay nada roto, el hinchazón bajara pronto"_ – dijo dulcemente.

"_Gracias Edward"_ – el me sonrió y yo le respondí la sonrisa – _"A noche hice pastelitos de chocolate, esos que tanto te gustan, llevare algunos a tu casa, como pago por tus servicios" _– sonreí.

Cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras un intenso sonrojo surgió en mis mejillas, "como pago por tus servicios..", definitivamente no fueron las palabras más adecuadas.

"_Esto… quiero decir…"_ – me apresuré a intentar aclarárselo, pero estaba tan avergonzaba, que las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta.

Edward río con ganas y me miró divertido.

"_Estaría encantado de recibir tu pago, pero solo, si mis servicios la dejaron total y completamente satisfecha" _– dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Mi corazón iba como loco, mi respiración era irregular, y mis mejillas dolían.

"…tu respiración es irregular…el bombeo de tu corazón acelerado…"

Agg!, juro que me volveré loca como vuelva a escuchar esa voz.

No fui capaz de articular una palabra, Edward sonrió por el efecto que tuvo en mi, y estiró su pálida y perfecta mano hacía mí.

"_Será mejor que salgamos, Alice debe estar desesperada"_ - asentí, y sujeté su mano.

Edward me acompañó hasta recepción, donde nos esperaba Alice. No la dejó que nos acompañara, ya que estaba demasiado agitada, y nos estaba poniendo un poco de los nervios.

Nos despedimos de Edward, y tomamos rumbo a mi casa. Recogimos los pastelitos que le prometí a Edward, y nos fuimos a casa de los Cullen.

Tuve que aguantar las insistentes disculpas, y frases típicas de una Alice _muy_ arrepentida, "¿estás bien?, "¿te duele mucho?", "¿Y ahora?". La quiero un montón, pero no dejo de reconocer que la palabra "suficiente" no existe para Alice.

"_¡Llego el momento!"_ – gritó Alice feliz.

Dejó el monstruoso libro sobre la mesa de la cocina, y nos colocamos frente a él.

"_¿Sabes que página es exactamente?"_ – Pregunté – _"este libro es enorme, no creo que nos dé tiempo a leerlo entero"_

"_Yo lo sé todo querida"_ – ese _todo_ no sonó demasiado bien en sus labios – _"Página 325"._

Abrí el libro por la página que me indicó – obviamente con la mano buena, y con mucho cuidado de no hacerme daño. Con una solo mano era más que suficiente –, el titulo de esa página lo dejaba todo bastante claro, ¡Alice era síquica!.

"_Alice, le falta un trozo a esta página"_ – la última parte de la hoja estaba arrancada – _"¿en tu sueño aparecía así?._

"_Sí"_ – respondió rápidamente.

Ambas pusimos un dedo sobre la hoja. Alice estaba copiando en una hoja aparte los ingredientes que necesitábamos para realizar la poción, mientras yo leía en alto el efecto de tal.

_¡Caerán como moscas!_

…_caerán a tus pies, serás la envidia de cualquier mujer, todos desearan estar contigo, tener tu atención, besar tus labios, pensarán que su existencia solo existe para amarte y protegerte, has de saber, que como todo hechizo, tiene un contra-hechizo, no dudes en usarlo si lo necesitas. Este hechizo tiene un pequeño inconveniente, que debes tener en cuenta, no todos los chicos son vulnerables a este hechizo, eso depende de la persona que lo realice, solo funcionara en los chicos… _

"_Aquí es donde se encuentra rajada la página"_ – dije desilusionada _– "Ahora no sabremos en que chicos no funciona_".

Alice río.

"_No te preocupes, lo utilizaremos solo en los chicos que nos interesan, haber que ocurre" –_ sonrió.

Después de una hora, buscando por todo Forks, los ingredientes necesarios, volvimos a la casa y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

"_¡Ya está!"_ – Gritó – _"solo queda decir el hechizo. Esa parte te toca a ti, ya que yo hice la poción"_

"_Está bien"_ –me acerqué a el pequeño cuenco, en su interior había una…especie de salsa espesa de color marrón, según Alice parecía chocolate, a mi me recordaba más a otra cosa – _"¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?"._

Alice me entrego un pequeño papel.

"_¡Vamos, a que esperas!"_ – me apremió.

No me hacía realmente ilusión, tener el_ honor_ de leer aquello.

"_Yo Bella, pido a Afrodita, Diosa del amor, que escuche mi llamada"_ – realmente me sentía patética – _"¿De verdad es necesario esto?, ¡es humillante!"._

Alice me envió una mirada envenenada.

"_Tú solo ¡hazlo!"_ – ordenó.

Tras la constante presión de Alice, termine de pronunciar el hechizo, y ambas miramos al interior del cuenco. Nada, no había ocurrido nada, seguía teniendo el mismo color marrón.

"_Ya sabía yo que esto eran tonterías"_ – dije con tono aburrido.

Alice paseaba su mirada por la cocina, hasta pararla en mi bandeja de pastelitos.

"_Pongámosle un poco a uno de tus pastelitos"_ – dijo mientras daba saltitos.

"_¿Qué?, no pienso ponerle esa sustancia…marrón a uno de mis pastelitos"_ – dije indignada.

"_¡Oh, vamos!, solo es una prueba, nadie se dará cuenta, tus pastelitos están cubiertos de chocolate, ¡y esto es marrón!, solo una capa más"_ – suplicó.

"_Está bien, haz lo que quieras"_ – me rendí.

Alice cogió un cuchillo y cubrió un pastelito con una capa de _"eso"._

"_Lo pondré en un plato aparte, para saber cuál es el envenenado"_ – sonrió – _"¡Perfecto!, vamos Bella, tenemos que esconder lo sobrante de la poción y el libro en un lugar seguro"._

Lo metimos todo en una caja, que fue a parar al fondo del gran armario de Alice.

"_Alice, creo que te dejas un pequeño detalle, ¿no piensas devolver el libro de a la biblioteca?"_

"_No"_ – dijo serena.

"_¿Cuándo te convertiste en una ladrona?"_ – pregunté

"_¡Oh, vamos!, nadie se dará cuenta que falta, ¿a quién le importaría este tipo de libros?"_ – dijo en su defensa.

"_Está bien, tu sabrás lo que haces"_

Bajábamos en silencio las escaleras, cuando escuchamos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, Alice y yo nos miramos horrorizadas.

"_Oh, no"_ – dijimos a la vez.

Corrimos a la cocina para encontrar a Edward con un pastelito de chocolate a centímetros de su boca, no un pastelito de chocolate cualquiera, sino _ese_ pastelito.

Al ver aquella situación, dos cosas pasaron fugazmente por mi cabeza.

1º Tenía que evitar que Edward se tomara ese pastelito;

2º Ahora estaba empezando a dudar sobre si las coincidencias _existían,_ o si por lo contrario todo era cosa del _destino._

"_¡Edward, no!"_ – gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

**Hechizo de Amor**_** … Edward&Isabella … **_**Hechizo de Amor**

¿Os gusto?, espero que si =P. He de reconocer que me encanto escribir las frases del libro "¿No sabes si estas enamorada?, 101 consejos para averiguarlo" xD.

Puede que en este capítulo haya tenido más falta de ortografía de lo normal, pero llevaba tanto sin actualizar, que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, lo leí un par de veces, pero seguramente se me pasaron algunas. ¡Sorry!

_**Reviews!?,**_ ¿Pensáis que lo merezco?, solo os quita un minuto de vuestra vida, y si lo pensáis, es como un modo de _"pago"_ que le hacéis a las autoras por compartir sus historias con vosotras, ¿No creéis que es lo justo?, vosotras leéis y nosotras recibimos vuestras críticas sobre lo que escribimos – ya sea buenas o malas –, solo las autoras que me lean, pueden comprender la angustia que pasamos a veces por no poder actualizar a tiempo, y lo dichosa que nos hacen ver reviews en nuestro correo, aunque sea simplemente un comentario de dos palabras xD, incluso nos animan actualizar antes =). Con esto quiero dejar claro que no obligo a nadie a dejar reviews, solo di mi opinión, un poco extensa, pero así soy yo jeje.

**Próxima actualización**

_¿¡Donde esta mi cuerpo!?_

**Nos leemos. Espero sus reviews!**

_Bye,Bye!_

_EiShel Hale…!_


	4. ¡ Todo está bajo control ! O eso pensaba

**Hechizo de Amor**

**Summary completo:** UA&UH. E&B. Alice y Bella, en un momento infantil y de diversión, deciden hacer caso a el insistente sueño que tiene Alice cada noche. Deben hacer una pócima de amor, y de esta manera tendrán a cualquier chico a sus pies. Bella no cree en esas cosas, pero todo cambia cuando por "accidente" la maldita poción cae en manos de Edward, el gemelo de Alice. ¿Cómo puede afectar esto a sus vidas?. _"¡Edward, no!"-_ gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

Hola! ^^

¡Ya estoy aquí!, ¿me echaban de menos? =P.

Chicas al final del fic tengo que comentar tres cosas, espero que puedan gastar un minuto de vuestro valioso tiempo en leerme. Gracias!

Disfruten!*

**Hechizo de Amor**_** … Edward&Isabella … **_**Hechizo de Amor**

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**¡Todo está bajo control!...O eso pensaba.**_

"_¡Edward, no!" – _gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

Edward se sobresalto por nuestro repentino grito de desesperación, lanzando el pastelito a volar, con tan mala suerte que fue a estrellarse en los azulejos de la pared – sustancia de color marrón, quedo en ella -, nos miro con los ojos muy abiertos, que claramente decían "¿queréis matarme de un infarto?".

Los tres estábamos paralizados en nuestros sitios, como si acabara de pasar un terremoto y ninguno quisiera moverse por temor a quedar aplastados por _algo_. Edward seguía mirándonos esperando una explicación, Alice lo miraba con horror, y yo me espere lo peor.

Corrí hacia el pastelito, lo cogí con mi mano buena y lo examine, al ver la forma de un mordida, lo aplaste con todas mis fuerzas en mi puño. Me levante y me acerque a Edward, el me miraba confuso, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y comencé a zarandearlo.

"_¡Tienes que escupirlo!, ¡escúpelo. Escúpelo!"_ – Mis brazos ejercían más fuerza sobre sus hombros – una de mis manos más que la otra, ya que no podía olvidar que tenia una de ellas lastimada –, estaba desesperada _– "¡Edward, porque narices tuviste que comerte ese maldito pastelito!, ¡Hay diez más en el otro plato. Porque precisamente el marginado, el que tenia peor color de todos!" – _dije al borde de las lágrimas.

Edward poso sus fuertes brazos en mis hombros y me apartó de él.

"_Bella, ¿puedes dejar de zarandearme?, me estas revolviendo el estomago, y créeme no será agradable de presenciar lo que puede suceder si sigues haciendo esto"_ – dijo con clara sinceridad.

¡Es que no se daba cuenta que estaba desesperada!. ¡No era consciente que podía morir intoxicado!. ¡Peor aún!, que el hechizo funcionara de verdad…

"_¡Tu no lo entiendes!. ¡No debiste morder ese dulce!, Ese pastelito fue un experimento-" _

"_¡Bella, ya!. Déjalo."_ – cortó Alice. Me miró asesinamente, y tiró de mi brazo con la intención de alejarme de Edward.

Solo dimos dos pasos, cuando Edward agarró mi otro brazo para frenarnos.

"_¿creéis de veras que os vais a ir como si no hubiera pasado nada?"_ – preguntó.

"_¿Si?"_ – dijo Alice un tanto dudosa.

"_No"_ – sentenció Edward –_ "Quiero una explicación"_

"_Lo siento hermanito, pero no va a poder ser, al menos no ahora_" – Alice hizo más presión sobre mi brazo, y tiro en dirección a la puerta. Esto solo hizo que Edward hiciera exactamente lo mismo en mi otro brazo, solo que el intentaba retenerme en mi lugar. Las peleas entre hermanos eran desesperantes – _"¡Suéltala!"_ – exigió.

Edward le miraba desafiante, estaba claro que no daría su brazo a torcer – _"No"_

Alice estaba roja de la ira, volvió a tirar de mi brazo, y Edward la imitó. Ya estaba cansada de esta situación. Si seguían así me sacarían los brazos. Con todas mis fuerzas me deshice de mis agarres – obviamente ellos al ver mis intenciones me lo facilitaron -.

Antes de volverme para encarar a Edward, Alice señalo con sus labios un 'no te atrevas'. Trague pesadamente. Sabia de primera mano que si Alice advertía algo – y más si era la _segunda_ vez que lo hacía –, era mejor hacerle caso. Todo esto lo pensé en tan solo un par de segundos, por lo que Edward no noto nada_ extraño_ en mi rostro – con _extraño_ me refiero a que hubiera sido influida por Alice –, cuando le miré a los ojos.

Él claramente esperaba una explicación. _Lo siento Edward, pero esta vez no va a poder ser. _Pensé.

"_Has nombrado algo sobre un experimento, ¿a qué te refieres?"_ – preguntó.

Sin previo aviso, comencé a reír. Los gemelos Cullen, me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto loca. En realidad, yo también lo había pensado. Antes de que pudiera abrir siquiera la boca, Alice se me adelanto–_"Lo que ocurre Edward, es que, el pastelito que tomaste, se trataba de un proyecto que teníamos que hacer Bella y yo" _– la cara de Edward se descompuso. _Buena jugada Alice_.

"_¿Qué contenía?. ¿Tendrá algún efecto secundario?"_ – Pregunto preocupado –_ "el sabor no era el habitual…" _– hablo para sí mismo.

"_No te preocupes. Puede que estos días tengas dolores de estomago, pero nada grave"_ – sonrió Alice. Había sonado tan convincente que incluso yo me creí su mentira.

Edward me miró como esperando que yo le confirmara que era cierto. Simplemente asentí. No era de extrañar, que si hablaba el pillaría mi mentira. Si para vivir tuviera que trabajar como actriz, moriría en la miseria.

Alice volvió a agarrar mi brazo para sacarme de la cocina. No pude evitar voltear mi cabeza para mirar por última vez a Edward. Su postura parecía relajada, pero en el fondo sabia que la mentira de Alice le quitaría el sueño esta noche.

Alice me llevo de vuelta a casa, y prometió tenerme al tanto de todo lo que ocurriera con Edward.

Hice mi tarea, la colada – un poco complicado ya que no podía forzar mi mano –, y me di una ligera ducha. Baje hacer la cena para que estuviera lista cuando Charlie volviera. Saque el pollo que sobro de la anterior noche, y patatas, no podría elaborar una comida muy complicada con una sola mano, pero esto sería lo bastante decente.

Estaba cortando las patatas cuando me acordé de Edward. ¿Se encontraría bien?. Alice prometió llamarme pero aun no había dados señales. Miré el reloj colgado sobre la pared de la cocina, habían pasado tres horas desde que me marche de casa de los Cullen, ¿estaría todo bajo control?.

Me preocupaba la salud de Edward, sabe dios lo que Alice utilizo para hacer la pócima, podría tener efectos secundarios, podría incluso acabar ingresado por culpa de nuestro comportamiento infantil y descuidado. Realmente, si estaba tratando de ser razonable, no era el mejor momento, solo conseguí hacerme un corte en un dedo de mi mano buena._ Genial Bella, no tenía suficiente con el esguince de la otra mano_. Me reproché.

Abrí el grifo y metí el dedo bajo el. Cuando vi que la sangre estaba disminuyendo me apresure a secarlo y poner una tirita antes de que su olor y color hicieran que me desmayara.

Me quedé embobada mirando el teléfono sobre la mesa. ¿Debería llamar?.

Sin esperarlo el teléfono sonó.

Corrí apresuradamente a él, y lo descolgué llevándolo a mi oído.

"_¿Si?"_ – soné demasiado desesperada.

"_Sabía que esperabas mi llamado"_ – río Alice desde la otra línea.

"_Ahora mismo estaba pensando en llamarte"_

"_Lo sé, por eso me apresure hacerlo yo antes"_ – volvió a reír. Alice y sus visiones, rodé los ojos – "_No vuelvas a rodar los ojos, sabes que no lo soporto"_ – me riñó.

¿Cómo narices lo ha sabido?.

"_¿Bella. Sigues hay?"_ – preguntó.

"_Si, Alice"_ – respondí – _"¿Hay alguna novedad?, ¿se encuentra bien Edward?"_ – me apresuré a preguntar. La ignorancia me estaba matando.

"_No tienes porque preocuparte. Lo he estado observando desde que te fuiste., yo no hay nada extraño. Confía en mi" _

"_Siempre que confió en ti acabo metiéndome en problemas"_ – bufé.

"_¡Oh, vamos, Bella!, sabes que eso no es verdad"_ – me acusó.

"_No estoy tan segura de ello_" – murmuré –_ "De todos modos me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que Edward se encuentra bien"_

"_Te preocupas demasiado"_

"_Alice, podríamos haber intoxicado a tu hermano. ¡la supuesta _pócima_ tenía un color horrible. Y no quiero ni pensar en qué clase de mezcla hiciste para conseguir ese color!"_ – suspire frustrada. – _"Creo que Carlisle debería mirarlo, para asegurarnos"_

"_¡Por favor!. No seas melodramática Bella, esa_ pócima, _como tú dices, no le hará daño"_ – dijo exasperada. –_ "Dejar de desconfiar de mi palabra"_

"_¿Y el hechizo?"_ – Realmente esto no me preocupaba, no creía – almenas no demasiado - , que funcionara, solo lo hacía por llevarle la contraria a Alice – _"¿Y si funciona de verdad?, ¡Tu hermano es como el conejillo de laboratorio!. Sabes que si Edward se entera que lo usamos como tal, ¡Nos descuartizara!" _

"_Como ya te dije antes te preocupas demasiado. Además, si esto llegara a funcionar, ¿Quién dice que él tiene que enterarse de la verdad?"_ – definitivamente Alice era un demonio.

Escuche el sonido de las llaves en el cerrojo.

"_Alice, tengo que colgar Charlie acaba de llegar. ¡Mantenme informada!"_ – después de su despedida colgué.

Termine de preparar la cena, y serví un plato para Charlie y otro para mí. Cuando terminamos lave los platos y me despedí de Charlie. Antes de acostarme volví a llamar para asegurarme de que todo seguía como debería estar. Ella me aseguró – por sexta vez – que no había ningún problema, luego simplemente me colgó.

Aquella noche no dormí del todo tranquila, tenía la sensación de que _algo_ no iba bien.

Desperté con el ensordecedor pitido de mi móvil, como lo odiaba. Me levante, y vestí con unos simples vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta verde. Recogí mi cabello en una trenza y lave mis dientes. Baje a la cocina a desayunar, cuando al entrar encontré un vaso de jugo de naranja y una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada sobre la mesa. ¿Quién me ha hecho el desayuno?, ¿fue Charlie?. No, imposible.

Escuche un carraspeo de una garganta a mis espaldas, me giré, y encontré a Alice sentada en el sofá, retorciendo sus manos y con una mueca en los labios. ¿Podría estar Alice nerviosa?. No esto también era imposible, ella _jamás_ se alteraba. Un pensamiento me golpeo de pronto, ¿Quién había dejado entrar a Alice?.

"_Alice, como-"_

"_Bajo el felpudo hay unas llaves. Espero que no te importe"_ – se apresuró a contestar.

"_No, sabes que no me molesta"_ – su mirada iba de un lado a otro de la habitación – _"¿Fuiste tú la que me hizo el desayuno?"_

"_No. De eso precisamente quería hablarte. Y de _algo_ más"_ – murmuró.

"_Bella"_ – escuche la aterciopelada y musical voz de Edward. Me volví y mis ojos chocaron con sus esmeraldas, que contenían un brillo especial. Más luminoso, más vivo.

"_Perdóname, Bella. Sé que esto no te va a gustar"_ – comentó Alice.

**Hechizo de Amor**_** … Edward&Isabella … **_**Hechizo de Amor**

Antes de nada necesito saber algo, ¿os gusto?. Espero sus respuestas…=P

Sobre lo que comente arriba, debo decirles tres cosas:

**1º** y más _importante_, como todas sabéis mi **Beta **es Yuliss, pero por diferentes motivos ya no va a poder seguir siéndolo, por lo que os propongo una pregunta ¿alguna se ofrece a ser mi _Beta_?. Si es un sí, déjame un review con tu msn o simplemente di que quieres ayudarme y yo te enviare el mío.

**2º** En mi perfil he colgado – y colgare – todas las historias para futuros fics que me rondan la cabeza y creo que son interesantes. Aparte de los que ya colgué en su momento – cuando la encuesta – he añadido dos más =). Espero que se pasen!

**3º** Actualice hace un tiempo '_I Love You!',_ que ahora paso a llamarse '_Como Enamorarse y Perder a un Chico en 10 Días'. _Para que no haiga confusiones.

_**Reviews!? =)**_

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

_··· EiShel Hale *_


	5. No lo soporto más

Disfruten! :)

**Hechizo de Amor … **_**Edward&Isabella**_** … Hechizo de Amor**

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**No lo soporto más**_

_Debía hacerlo. Tenía que seguir todos los pasos que dictaban mis sueños. Y Bella no podía saberlo. Eche una ojeada a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que Bella y Edward no venían. Tenía los minutos contados, Edward no tardaría mucho en vendarle la mano._

_No me gusto la idea de tener que doblarle la muñeca a Bella, como excusa para que no viera esto, pero era necesario. ¡Que Dios me perdone!, pero no encontré otro modo de que Bella no viera lo escrito en la pagina 325. Abrí rápidamente el pesado libro por dicha página, y leí detenidamente lo escrito en ella. Cuando alcance a leer lo que Bella no debía ver, lo arranque sin contemplaciones._

_Ante la atenta mirada de la mujer sentada tras la mesa de recepción del hospital, me guarde el trozo de la hoja en el sujetador, y le sonreí, ella desvió la mirada con el ceño frunció. _

_Volví a cerrar el libro en el preciso instante en el que Edward traía a Bella de vuelta._

_Misión cumplida. _

**Hechizo de Amor … **_**Edward&Isabella**_** … Hechizo de Amor**

"_Bella" – escuche la aterciopelada y musical voz de Edward. Me volví y mis ojos chocaron con sus esmeraldas, que contenían un brillo especial. Más luminoso, más vivo._

"_Perdóname, Bella. Sé que esto no te va a gustar" – _comentó Alice.

Me gire para encararla. Seguía retorciéndose sus manos y mirándome con disculpa. Aunque sus ojos contenía una chispa de diversión. Volví a mirar a Edward y este me miraba radiante con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto, y que extrañamente, _me gustaba_.

Entonces fue cuando uní cabos. Alice desquiciada, retorciéndose los dedos como si fuera una chiquilla que había hecho una travesura. Y lo más importante se disculpaba por _algo_. Y Edward ,radiante, mirándome con tanta dulzura y ¿amor?. Definitivamente estaba claro.

Edward… _nuestro_ Edward, ¡estaba hechizado!. ¿Adivinan de quien?. Exacto, todo parece indicar que de mi persona. ¿Podía existir en el mundo alguien con mas mala suerte que yo?.

Esto no le iba a gustar a Jacob, y mucho menos a Edward… si es que llega a enterarse.

"_¿No me dijiste anoche que estaba todo bajo control?"_ le espeté.

"_Eso creía"_ dije con una sonrisilla nerviosa _"pero, parece que me equivoque"_

"_Está bastante claro que _si_"_ dije ahora enfada _"¿esto no apareció en tus sueños?, ¿no tuviste una predicción de que tu hermano tomaría la poción y se enamoraría de mi?, ¡Oh, Gran Alice La Que Todo lo Ve!"_ Bufé.

Ahora la ofendida era Alice.

"_¡No te burles de mi!. Si Edward lo tomo, era porque el destino así lo decidido. Tenemos que esperar y observarlo a ver qué sucede, las cosas no pasan así porque sí, todo tiene una razón" _argumento en su defensa.

"_No vuelvas a nombrarme al destino. No creo en el destino, estoy harta de todas estas tonterías. Nunca debiste haberme insistido en hacerlo, yo nunca debí haberme dejado convencer, y nosotras nunca debimos hacerlo" _

Alice estaba preparada para volverme a contradecir, cuando escuchamos la voz de Edward llamadnos.

"_Dejad ya de discutir"_ ordenó.

Se acerco a nosotras y poso su mano en mi cintura, mandándome mil descargas por todo el cuerpo. Sentí mis piernas flaquear y como mi corazón se aceleraba por su cercanía.

…_el bombeo de tu corazón acelerado por su roce, por sus palabras, por tan solo su presencia…_

Otra vez esas palabras. Me taladraban la cabeza una y otra vez. Estaba empezando asustarme de verdad. ¿Y si todo fuera verdad?.

"_No entiendo porque estáis discutiendo"_ volvió hablar "_ni tampoco que tengo que ver yo en todo esto. Pero sea lo que sea, se arreglara" _nos regaló su mejor sonrisa. Pobre iluso, no sabía donde se había metido sin ser consciente de ello_ "Ahora Bella, te he preparado el desayuno"_

Le mande una mirada de advertencia a Alice, que decía claramente que debíamos encontrar una solución, a lo que ella simplemente contesto con un asentimiento. Edward, sin soltar mi cintura me dirigió a la cocina donde, separó una de las sillas para que pudiera sentarme.

Estoy segura que mi cara seria la envidia de cualquier tomate maduro. Su simple roce, su cercanía y su hermosa sonrisa, me estaban haciendo sentir mil mariposas revoleteando en mi estomago. Dudo que hubiera sitio para el desayuno.

…_esa sensación en tu estómago, de mil mariposas revoloteando en su interior, solo ocurre cuando lo tienes frente a ti, cuando le hablas o te habla, cuando le miras, cuando él te mira, cuando te toca, simplemente con su presencia, esas pequeñas mariposas del amor, hacen acto de presencia en tu interior…_

Pensar me estaba haciendo mal.

El transcurso hasta nuestro destino, fue de lo más normal, no parecía que ocurriera nada extraño, era todo como antes. Pero Alice y yo sabíamos que eso no era verdad.

Nos despedimos en la puerta del instituto, ya que cada uno teníamos una clase distinta. Antes de que Alice se marchara, le susurré, que hiciéramos pellas, y nos encontráramos diez minutos después de que el timbre sonara en el cuarto de baño femenino del segundo piso. Jamás hubiera hecho antes, pero la situación lo requería. ¡Por Dios. Habíamos obligado a Edward a quererme!. Alice asintió y se despidió de nosotros con una sonrisa. Solo quedábamos Edward y yo.

Intente desaparecer imitando la despedida de Alice, pero mi sonrisa se congeló cuando Edward me sujeto por la cintura acercándome a él, y me beso suavemente la mejilla.

"_Nos vemos luego Bella_" sonrió, y se marcho, dejándome como una boba viéndolo caminar en dirección a su clase y con un intenso hormigueo en mi mejilla. Tuve q rozarla con la yemas de mis dedos, lo _necesitaba_, aun podía sentir sus tibios labios sobre me cara.

¡Qué mierda estoy pensando!

Edward es solo un _amigo_, es mi _mejor amigo_, _nada _más. ¡Amo a Jacob!.

Con estos pensamientos rondando mi cabeza, ingrese en el edificio y me dirigí al baño de chicas. Cinco minutos después apareció Alice por la puerta.

"_Entra y cierra la puerta no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos escuchen"_ Alice hizo lo que le dije y se situó a mi derecha recargando su pequeño peso en una de las puertas de los urinarios.

"_¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?"_ dije sin rodeos. Me había encargado antes de que ella llegara que el baño estuviera vacio.

"_Nada"_ dijo con simpleza y seguridad.

Sus palabras me hicieron verlo todo rojo.

"_¡Como estas tan tranquila!"_ le reproché _"es tu hermano el que ha cambiado, lo hemos obligado a quererme Alice, ¿no lo entiendes?, no hemos dejado que el elija a quien amar, se lo hemos impuesto" _mis ojos se iban a salir de mis cuencas por la pasividad de Alice.

"_Tranquilízate, estando alteradas no vamos a conseguir nada"_

Me molestaba reconocerlo, pero tenía razón. Tome aire varias veces hasta que estuve más tranquila, entonces Alice habló.

"_Sigo pensando que todo esto ocurrió por algo. No puede ser casualidad que fuera Edward precisamente el que mordiera ese pastelito" _murmuró.

"_¿Insinúas, que Edward estaba destinado a enamorarse de mí?"_ pregunte incrédula.

"_¿Po que no?, hacen una linda pareja"_ sonrió.

"_Alice, yo estoy con Jacob, y Edward es mi mejor amigo" _

"¿Lo amas?" preguntó sin rodeos.

…_no debes confundir jamás amar a alguien, con querer a una persona, son dos termines muy diferentes…_

"_¿Sí?"_ mi respuesta salió mas como una pregunta que como una respuesta.

¿Me estaba engañando?, ¿no amaba a Jacob?.

"_Tú no lo tienes claro, ¿Cómo estas tan segura de tu relación con él?" _

"_Alice…"_ le iba a decir que metiera sus narices en sus asuntos, ya tenía suficiente con la vocecita d mi cabeza para que ella también me planteara más dudas sobre mi relación con Edward. Pero en ese momento una chica de primer curso entro en el baño creando un mutismo sepulcral en el baño. La chica un poco intimidada, tardo lo menos posible en el baño y salió disparada por la puerta.

Alice suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

"_Al salir de clase iremos a buscar el contra hechizo"_ asentí en respuesta y Alice salió del baño sin despedirse.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentí que lo que Alice acaba de decidir no era lo correcto.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando eliminar todas esas tonterías. Suspire y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, solo faltaban veinte minutos para que comenzara.

La mañana paso realmente tranquila, no me cruce con Edward en todo el día, cosa que agradecí, ya me sentía bastante extraña con todo lo ocurrido, y lo que menos deseaba era enfrentarme a otra sensación de ese tipo, me hacía sentir que si le fuera infiel a Jacob. Sonreí por la tontería que acaba de decir.

…_experimentas nuevas emociones…_

¿No piensas dejarme, eh?.

Con Alice sí que coincide en una clase, pero no estábamos sentadas juntas, la miré en uno de los momentos en el que el profesor estaba explicando mirando a la pizarra, y se encontraba con la mirada gacha leyendo detenidamente un trozo de papel. ¿Qué seria eso?.

Tras dos eternas horas más de clases, me encontraba en el estacionamiento del instituto esperando a Alice. Se estaba tardando demasiado.

Vi el cabello rebelde de Alice entre la multitud y le hice señas para que se acercara. Ella troto hasta ponerse a mi altura.

"_¿Dónde estabas?, llevo diez minutos esperándote"_

"_Lo siento, tenía que hacer una cosa_" sonrió inocentemente.

"_¿Tienes algo que decirme?"_ entrecerré mis ojos, lo que provoco que su sonrisa se ensanchara mas.

"_Absolutamente nada"_

Sabía que tramaba algo, era Alice, ella nunca sonreí con esa cara de niña traviesa a no ser que estuviera planeando algo. Yo planeaba sonsacarle todo, pero una tibia mano me rodeo la cintura dándome la vuelta. Choque con un pecho bien formado y duro y cuando levanta mi vista me cruce con la mirada más hermosa. ¿Yo he dicho eso?.

"_Edward"_ susurré.

"_No lo soporto más Bella"_ me miraba con sufrimiento. Me preocupe al instante.

…_vives en una constante preocupación por esa persona…_

"_¿Qué no…?" _

No me dio tiempo a formular la pregunta, porque mis palabras fueron acallados por sus labios. Sus manos viajaron a mi rostro y lo sujetaron con dulzura acercándome todo lo posible a él. Tarde un segundo en reaccionar, cuando mis manos ya se movían por voluntad propia hacia su cabello. Sus labios me besaban con urgencia, pero a la vez eran dulces, transmitían un amor y adoración. Un pequeño jadeo escapo de mis labios, provocando que Edward aprovechara mis labios entreabiertos para introducir su lengua en mi boca. Nuestras lenguas danzaron, todo era tan perfecto.

Se escucho las llantas de una moto frenando y unos pasos acelerados. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando vi como Edward era separado de mí con fuerza y lanzado al suelo de un puñetazo.

"_¡Que mierda haces besando a mi novia, Cullen!"_

**Hechizo de Amor … **_**Edward&Isabella**_** … Hechizo de Amor**

¿Qué les pareció? espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :),,

Ahora, siento muchísimo la tardanzaa,, e tnnido varios problemas y no he podido actualizar, espero que lo entiendan. He actualizado mis otras historias por si alguna de vosotras le interesa vale?

Volvere prontoo!

Reviews!

EiShel Hale!


End file.
